


Cat and ... Bird?

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina teases her prey into a chase</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and ... Bird?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_rose/gifts).



Selina laughed as the last one of the gang-bangers fell into the rain-slicked streets, then looked across to her 'partner' of the moment. She still had a sultry smile on her lips as she cocked her hip just so, letting the exhilaration ripple through ever muscle. Casually coiling her whip, she tipped her head just slightly in the direction of her current pad.

The invitation received, Selina had to wet her lips in anticipation when fish-net clad legs moved her direction, body language full of the conflict between past memories and current roles. When Selina saw that her 'partner' was enthralled by a promise of more, the thief-vigilante sprung into action, running with a merry laugh for her apartment.

It wasn't but a breath before she heard the birdie following her. Cats and Canaries made for such fun nights, Selina told herself, already smugly anticipating her evening fun.


End file.
